Empty
by Fangirl-of-Anime
Summary: Fairytail is gone


Disclaimer: Why the heck would you think i'd own Fairy Tail?

 **Update!**

 **This story takes place before the 7 years time skip so Romeo is still just a tiny kid**

 **That's all !**

The name of a person is part of them. So what can you expect to happen to a person with a name such as Gray?. I'll tell you what, a man destined for years of torment, a man with no life to live, no friends, only emptiness . So why? Why does Gray Fullbuster have all of this? He has friends, people who love him, who care about him, he has a life full of joy and happiness for the most part at least. So why? Why is his name so dull and sad?. Here let me tell you why. It's because that's not the Gray Fullbuster of today, no that's only the one you know of. You don't know about how his life was emptied of all he cared for in a single night. His life became empty and grey. Now Gray lives alone in the ruins of the destroyed guild living on almost nothing. His mind was broken along with his body on the night his life turned grey. The first one to die was little Romeo the magic beam ripped through his stomach splattering his blood and organs everywhere, his body hit the ground limply he cried out for his dad and died seconds after, his body was surrounded by splattered blood his eyes open a look of pain and fear. His death distracted the guild for just long enough for the time freeze spell to freeze everyone in time. This time freezing spell is cruel it freezes the victims in place forcing them to experience everything that happens.

The first set of Fairy Tail wizards were sliced horribly. The blood splattered across the guild. Every member was wiped out in seconds until only Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, and of course Gray. The wizards approached Wendy next the wizard took a knife out and carved stars and hearts into the young girl's body the Fairy Tail wizards left alive were still frozen forced to watch every death of their family. The wizards tired of their torture of Wendy and carved her heart out before ripping it out of her fragile chest. Blood poured from her tiny body and she slumped to the ground. The wizards took the young girl's heart and cut it into small bite sized pieces they then walked to Carla and forced the small pieces of Wendy's heart down her throat one by one. They then released the enchantment on only her, all Carla could do was collapse to the floor sobbing. She crawled to the knife laying on the ground raised it to her neck and with some difficulty cut her own throat. Her blood sprayed out of her tiny cat like body as she slumped down dead across the limp hand of the sky dragon slayer. The next one to go was Erza the wizards laughed as they used the blood of the fallen Fairy Tail wizards to paint smiling faces on the wizard's face they then forced her own sword out of her hand and stabbed her through the stomach over and over and over laughing the entire time. They released the enchantment and watched as she weakly tried to cry out the only sounds she could make where weak bubbly gurgles and she slumped down as well no life left in her body.

Then the wizard approached Lucy they smiled at her frozen body and took her keys and broke them one by one then took the girls long hair in their hands and wrapped in around her neck before pulling it tight cutting of her air supply. They released the spell and watched as she struggled, desperately clawing at her hair trying to tear it apart. Lucy's struggling got weaker and weaker and finally she stopped, slumping down dead. The wizard then walked to the frozen form of Juvia one wizard reached into their pockets and took out some matches. The wizard leaned down and lit a fire underneath Juvia then the wizard stepped back to wait. Ever so slowly Juvia's body of water began to boil bubbles of skin popping out of her body. As the skin bubbles popped blood splattered out then the enchantment was released. Juvia was no longer able to move she screamed desperately just before her eyes exploded from the built up pressure in her boiling body. They left her still screaming as they walked over to Happy. One wizard stepped forward knocking the blue cat to the ground. The wizard then took the knife Carla had used to slit her own throat and cut the blue cat's ears off. The wizard then placed his foot over the cat's head before stomping down with all of his strength the bone crunched under the wizard's foot as bone, skin, fur, and blood splattered over the wizards shoe. That done the wizard approached Natsu and one wizard took a sewing needle and thread out of his pocket then took Happy's ears and began to sew them on the fire dragon slayer's head. After this was done Happy's blue ears poked out of Natsu's salmon hair. Delighted the wizard the used the sewing needle to stab Natsu's eyes out then scraped a hole in his windpipe then released the enchantment. Natsu slumped down wheezing horribly as he tried to crawl over to happy's headless form. He didn't make it as he slumped down dead mere inches away form Happy's body. The wizard wasted no time with Gray knocking him over and breaking both of his legs, bending them in unnatural directions. They were about to begin sawing his head of when the leader stopped them saying

"Leave him alive it will be more painful than death for him" The wizards laughed leaving the guild before releasing the enchantment. Gray could no longer walk. Weeks passed as the bodies rotted Gray had been weakley dragging each body out of the guild crawling as his legs had healed badly. Gray finally managed to put Natsu's body into the grave he had dug. He pushed the dirt over top of the dead fire dragon's body. Gray had before undid the stitches holding Happy's blue ears and put them in Happy's grave before burying the dead cat. Gray made a gravestone of ice inscribing Natsu's name on the ice. He crawled back to the deteriorating guild hall and fell asleep. Gray is still there eating only what's in the storage of the guild and drinking melted ice. He is gone no longer alive just an empty, broken shell and that's what he will be until he finally dies.


End file.
